


Unfiltered

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla walked him over to the bench near the window in the gym and sat down with him.  "Why would you want me to keep you away from the others, especially Colonel Sheppard?..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfiltered

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "Not Our Fault" theme for BJ Friday; however this wandered off a bit and is conspicuously missing an actual BJ.

"Rodney, please, slow down. Here..." Teyla walked him over to the bench near the window in the gym and sat down with him. "Why would you want me to keep you away from the others, especially Colonel Sheppard? The two of you have such a close… friendship. Maybe John should be the one to—"

"No, no, no. Please, Teyla. Promise me, until I say otherwise, do not let Sheppard anywhere near me."

"But why?"

"Why? Because this morning, I told Dr. Gordon that her hair looked nice and she should wear it down more often. I might have even used the word... sexy."

Teyla cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, seriously, do not look at me like that… that is not helping." Rodney huffed; the hunch in his shoulders melted away. That explanation had certainly said it all, hadn't it? He stood up quickly, hoping that walking around would deflect some of what he had to say next. "And… because I just left Zelenka in the lab where I thanked him for correcting me on the parameters I’d programmed into the simulations for the repairs to the city-wide wastewater system, and then proceeded to remark that the color of his shirt made his eyes sparkle. How totally lame is that? Teyla, I actually said sparkle." Rodney stopped his pacing and met her eyes.

The Lantean light loved Teyla; it kissed her skin with a soft glow that… "Your breasts are lovely, especially when you’ve been working out and you’re all sweaty and that top really doesn’t hide a thing. Did you know your nip—mmfpph…" Rodney’s hand flew to his mouth, mercifully muffling the rest of his thought.

Teyla looked away and took a breath. "Oh, my."

"'Oh, my'?" Rodney said into his hand. "That’s all you have to say? This is bad, this is like my worst—I'm bad with people on my best days and that's even when I can—you know I’m bad with people, right? This is... this is..."

She reached out and motioned for him to take his seat again. "Tell me, what have you been working on this morning?"

"And Ronon... Can't you just see it? Oh god, one word about his eyes or the way he…" Rodney made a general wavy motion with his hand. "…you know, the way he's… put together so well. One word and he’d kill me... crush me like a bug. You’ve got to help me."

"Perhaps we should see Dr. Beckett. I'm sure he will—"

Rodney's eyes went wide as he shook his head violently.

Nodding, she laid a hand on his knee. Rodney glanced down and back. "That feels nice," he said, his voice a bit lower, then he groaned as heat flushed his face and neck.

"What did you do?" she repeated.

He stood up again and stepped off a few paces. Pacing was good. Pacing wasn’t quite enough to stop the wildly expanding panic, but it was enough to take the edge off. Enough to give him something to concentrate on besides Teyla’s glowy skin and the curve of her lips. "Oh god," he groaned. "Nothing. I haven’t done anything. Just your normal work-a-day, McKay saves the universe one backed up toilet at a time kind of day."

Teyla pressed him. "You said this started with Dr. Gordon?"

"Right. That’s when I first noticed it – god knows what I might have said before that. We were—she was running diagnostics on one of those scanners we’d found in that abandoned lab over in F level."

"And what happened?"

What had happened? He closed his eyes to think; that had been like hours ago and the dull burn of uncertainty was more than enough to fog his brain. "Something she did, or maybe it was the presence of my ATA gene, I don't know. Something triggered the device. I was nearer, she was over at the console, so—but I didn't think anything about it at the time. It made one pass then shut down. I told her—have you ever noticed Dr. Gordon has this real tiny waist, like yours, but then her hips flare out, lush and—mfpffmhh." He bit down on the heel of his hand and turned to face Teyla.

Bless her. That look of understanding and compassion made his chest feel warm and funny, and she wasn’t even rolling her eyes, which meant that she was either too appalled to think of it or that this was bad. Really, really bad. She stood and took him gently by the arm, confusing him for a moment until he picked up on the deepening concern in her brown eyes; they were very nearly golden in the warmth of the late afternoon and colored glass, and something there in Teyla's bearing, in her acceptance, calmed him.

"Let’s get you to your quarters then. I will take care of this, Rodney."

He practically melted with relief. Thankfully, a transporter was nearby, lessening the chance they'd meet anyone else along the way.

~~~~

"What do you mean I can’t see him?"

Rodney's heart began to pound; he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, out of view. Not for Sheppard’s benefit, but for his own. Just the sound of the Colonel’s voice brought thoughts to the fore, thoughts that caused Rodney to clamp his hand firmly over his mouth out of an abundance of caution. Teyla’s voice was calmer, though barely loud enough to make out the words.

"Sick? Then why isn’t he in the infirmary? The man hears someone sneeze and runs to Beckett for a complete physical."

Rodney's eyes darted around the room as he listened. There were sounds of shuffling and firm protests from Teyla but after a very loud, very annoyed "McKay?" Sheppard rounded the doorway with her on his heels.

"John, Rodney wishes to be left alone. Please?" Sheppard looked away to give her a questioning stare, then back to Rodney.

Oh god, those eyes.

"What gives, McKay? You were supposed to meet me over on the East Pier—the specs for the upfit on the Orion. Did you forget?"

Rodney slowly moved his head from side to side.

John sighed and planted his hands on his hips – those slinky hips that somehow looked slinkier in the new grey BDUs – and it was really hard not to focus on the way his fingers played over the butt of his holstered sidearm. "Mnngghhh..." Rodney bit down hard, sweat ringing his collar.

Oddly, Sheppard’s face softened as he cocked his head slightly. "So, you're really sick? What's wrong?"

Rodney watched the words form on Sheppard's lips; he started to just nod, but then lowered his hand, regrettably. "Has anyone ever told you your mouth was made for kissing…among other things? The way your lower lip—there in the—the way it—god, I bet you’d be really good at mmmppffhhhhh..."

A glance at Teyla’s wide-eyed stare confirmed that he had, in fact, said that aloud. Drawing those lips into a tight, thin line, the tips of Sheppard's ears began to pink, but it did nothing to offset the sparkle in his eyes. Oh, shit!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… so what we've got here is our normal, unfiltered McKay squared… that about cover it?"

Rodney's own signature smirk certainly felt normal enough to him.

"Whatever is it, it is apparently out of his control," Teyla said, her voice somewhat unyielding, as if she'd missed Sheppard's humor. "Perhaps it would be best for you to respect Rodney's wishes and leave us."

Rodney clamped his hand tighter and let out another groan when Sheppard ran the tip of his tongue over that spot, the spot there in the middle where Rodney wanted to nibble, where he...

Disregarding Teyla's tone, John stepped closer with a puzzled, almost apologetic look and removed Rodney’s hand...

"...I bet your lips would feel so good on my cock..." This time, Rodney just closed his eyes, his entire body flushing a heated S.O.S. to any deity within shouting distance of this abomination to please, for the love of all things good and holy, let the floor just open and swallow him up. Barring that, he supposed exile to a far-flung area of the city and the life of a genius hermit might be just what he deserved.

Teyla cleared her throat and again attempted to persuade Sheppard to leave them alone.

"It's all right, Teyla," he replied, "I think I know what the problem is."

Rodney squinted one eye open. "You do?"

"Lieutenant Richter’s going through something similar."

It was a brief flicker of hope. "But he was..." The young marine who’d been asked to accompany Dr. Gordon and her crew had stationed himself between Rodney and the doctor when the device had activated. "Oh. How do you know it's the…"

John smiled. That god damned smug smile of his as if he could read Rodney’s thoughts and finish Rodney's sentences, as if he had one up on Rodney. It was so fucking annoying. "That is so fucking annoying."

"What is?" John asked, sweetening his smile.

Rodney shot an apologetic glance in Teyla's direction and clenched his jaw so hard it hurt. "N’vrmnd," he gritted.

"I know because the Lieutenant _told_ a few things we normally don’t ask about." Sheppard left it at that. "Beckett checked him out and the last time I saw him, Richter seemed normal. He and Samuels were headed off in the direction of the practice range, though I can’t guarantee they made it or if they did, whether or not they're doing any actual practice shooting. It's unclear whether Dr. Gordon or any of her team were affected."

Teyla shifted uncomfortably, eyes on Rodney.

Rodney gave a half-hearted grin. "You know Gordon's first name is Barbara? Every time I hear it, I think of… Batgirl." He shifted his attention nervously to Teyla and tried to smile, then went back to Sheppard. "You know, Dr. Barbara Gordon."

Sheppard just stared for a moment, pressing his lips together again, the effort looking suspiciously like an attempt not to smile. "Swell," he said after a moment. "Now we know your geek status is safe, my point is, whatever you guys were exposed to doesn’t appear to be life threatening or harmful – Beckett says it just needs to run its course." He turned to Teyla. "I’ll stay here with McKay. I’m sure he appreciates all your help, don’t you, Rodney?"

He nodded and forced out a simple "thank you."

The look she gave Sheppard was one usually reserved for double-tongued tradesmen and tiresome tribal elders. Positioning herself as a wedge, she took Rodney's arm. "Rodney, I would rather hear it from you."

He nodded again. "It's okay. 'm fine… I'll be fine."

She looked between the two and seemed to weigh the situation. Finally, turning back to Rodney, her smile was the sweetest yet. "Very well, you only need to call me and I will return."

His eyes still on Rodney, Sheppard dismissed her with, "Don't worry, I’ve got this."

She crinkled her pretty eyebrows, then said, "I will… hold you to that, Colonel."

Rodney gave her a final smile and watched her walk to the doors, swipe her hand over the controls and, with one look back, disappear when they closed again. He slowly shifted his gaze back to Sheppard, who took a step or two closer.

With his back against the doorjamb, there was nowhere for Rodney to go; he was desperate to rid himself of the thoughts swirling and threatening to form words at the back of his throat.

"Tough to keep it all in?"

Rodney nodded again. The heat from the Colonel's body covered him like a mist, that cheap aftershave painting pictures in Rodney’s mind of Sheppard wearing nothing but that scent, pictures dipped in red that lengthened his already half-hard dick and made the sweat bead across his forehead.

"Maybe you should just let it all out. I’m a big boy... I think I can take it." Sheppard’s voice fell an octave or two, crowding a few dozen words deep in Rodney's throat. He tried to look away, but Sheppard caught his chin and turned him back. "You really think that about my mouth? I mean that _is_ what this is about, right, speaking your mind?"

"Yes."

"Yes to the first part or the second?"

Rodney licked his lips and stared at John’s – they were so close. "Both."

John grinned; he seemed satisfied with that answer. "Wanna find out?" he husked, the words were ghostly, floated out in the space between them just loud enough to be heard but heavy enough to hit Rodney square in the chest with force.

McKay’s eyes widened; he nodded emphatically before he thought better of it and John caught him in mid-nod, leaning in, trapping Rodney's lips, both of them looking for the best fit. Slow kisses gained traction as John’s lower lip dragged over Rodney's, pulling him in, pulling him under. It might have been a hand stroking the underside of his cock as hard as it was making him. Now, if he could somehow keep John from finding out how long he'd been thinking of this…

"As good as you thought?" John asked, drawing back.

He touched fingers to John’s mouth. "God, I’ve wanted to do that for—" He looked into John’s eyes and chewed his lip.

"Yeah," John replied, fitting their bodies closer together to give Rodney something to press against. It was as though Rodney didn't need to say more. "Anything else on your list?"

John's breath was sweet-stale and warm. "This…" Rodney circled the soft, full flesh with his fingertips. "…on my dick… oh god… I want…" He started to cover his mouth but John stopped him.

"Don't. Just let it all out, remember."

It took Rodney a moment to look John in the eye and when he did, what he found there was of no real help. It was smoldering wantonness on the edge of being in over one's head. The room began to spin when Rodney realized he'd seen that same look there before.

"I want you to suck me." He said it slowly, as if somehow Sheppard would take him more seriously for his deliberateness. "I've never wanted anything more in my life… well, you know, I probably have, but right now nothing leaps to mind."

John grinned again. "You think I'd be good at it… one of those 'other' things?"

"Yes. Jesus. Good, bad, I don't really care—wait, what do you mean? How could it not be—oh, right, kidding. Have I told you how annoying that is?"

"Not lately," John replied, already busy working McKay's pants open, the dark little growl in his voice shivered down Rodney's spine all the way to his groin.

"Kiss me," Rodney said, pushing his hips forward and pulling John closer.

John nodded. "Sure, whatever you—"

"First, I want you to kiss me again," Rodney said, as if he hadn't heard John. "Until your lips are red and swollen and then I want to watch you wrap them around me." He spat those words out in a string, afraid he'd lose the ability to speak altogether from the heat of the hand inside his boxers, the pull of John's lips like an invisible cord connected to his balls.

His heart raced with the noises they made, the turning and twisting of trying to work their bodies closer together and deepen the kiss even more. As for the kissing, and just for the record, April Bingham had nothing on John Sheppard (and Rodney had almost gotten mono from her). No, this was more like that first kiss with Randall Pogue, more like that forbidden, breathtaking, nearly-came-in-his-pants excitement that had swept through him like a brushfire.

This. Just… this…

Kissing Sheppard was every bit as hot and just as intense.

His hands moved over John's body, wanting to tell what he thought of every place he touched, wanting to tell about the kiss, but John's tongue in his mouth and his in John's seemed a much more pressing need toward… "You need to be naked," Rodney said, more than a little breathless as he broke away. "Like now."

John kissed him again and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Bed?"

"Oh god, yes," Rodney breathed, stripping off his own jacket, seeing the mirror of his want there in John's eyes as he tugged not so gently at the hem of John's shirt. "And hurry… I've got a list, remember?"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: The wonderful [](http://mischief5.livejournal.com/profile)[**mischief5**](http://mischief5.livejournal.com/) but I tinkered so any mistakes are all mine.


End file.
